The Nerd
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: "My name is Amy Rose aka the nerd and I have a huge crush on the school's most popular guy, Sonic." SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know what you are all thinking... Another new story! Although it's SonAmy again (sorry ShadAmy fans) it's actually gonna be fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Dear diary<strong>

_Dear diary,_

_School starts tomorrow... I am not looking forward to it at all. Why? Because I'm Amy Rose aka "the nerd"._

_I always get picked on and humiliated by Sally (the most popular girl in my class). She makes me look like a clown in front of everyone. I am really fed up with her bullying and pranks but there's nothing I can do about it. Apparently, the only thing that Sally is interested in is making my life miserable..._

_Cream is my only friend... We've been friends since grade five. The only other friend I have... Is you. I spill out all of my deepest secrets that I wouldn't even THINK of telling anyone else. Well, maybe Cream knows some of my secrets, but she still doesn't know my most biggest secret, which is:_

_I have a huge crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, the most popular guy in the whole school. I know what you're thinking... A nerd with a popular guy? As if that will happen! *Sigh* That's the reason why I haven't told Cream about liking Sonic... What will she think? Her nerdy friend crushing on Sonic aka "the hottie"?_

_I guess I should tell you more about Sonic..._

_1) He's very attractive or should I say, 'hot' in Sally's words._

_2) He's very funny and flirts a lot._

_3) Popular guys are usually very arrogant and full of themselves, but Sonic has a sweet side to him._

_4) He's incredibly cute... Not to mention totally sexy._

_5) Sonic is also caring and always stands up for his friends..._

_Yep. He's every girl's dream boy... Not that I have any chance with him... *Sigh* Oops! Guess I forgot to tell you how he looks like... Sonic is a handsome, blue hedgehog with captivating green eyes..._

_Now let me tell you about myself... Me and Sonic are complete opposites. Anyway, I am a pink hedgehog with naturally straight hair that falls down to the middle of my back. Ok, I'll admit that I'm not totally ugly but I'm not the type of girl that guys like Sonic would like either..._

_1) I am very shy... I get nervous whenever I get called up to read something out to the class._

_2) I've never had a boyfriend before... Lame, I know._

_3) I've never kissed anyone before either... Even lamer, I know. Well, if kissing my mom on the cheeks count, then yes, I have kissed someone before._

_4) I am kind of a loner... The only friend I have is Cream._

_5) The last and most important thing about me - I am a nerd. I achieve good grades on all of my subjects, I am very smart, which is why everyone avoids me..._

_What I don't get though is: why do people hate the smart people? I mean, everyone should respect you for getting good grades and having knowledge since that's the whole point of going to school in the first place. But no... It's the rude, arrogant and vain people that are popular..._

_Well, enough writing for tonight. It's late and I have to get some sleep so that I can wake up tomorrow... *Groans*_

_Goodnight._

Amy dropped the pen from her hand inside the diary, closing it and putting it away. She took of her large glasses and set them on the bedside table before rubbing her eyes. Yawning, she got changed in her green pyjamas that had small, yellow spots printed all over.

Jumping on the bed, she pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes tight. After a few minutes, her soft snores filled the room.

**Well... What do ya guys think? Please leave a review before you leave, thanx!**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people!**

**I am here with the next update of, dun, dun, dun… The Nerd! Lol. :D Anyway, a quick thank you to: _Pura blaze, Hedgie Hanyou, PoeticLover1996, Dexiriev, MidnightMaddi, pocksuppet and xXBobblyWackXx_ for their lovely reviews! Thank you very much you guys! :)**

**The reason why Sally is the meanie is because she fits the role way better than Fiona (and I've never liked her much to begin with), plus Fiona is her best friend, making her a meanie too!**

**Some of you have complained about how Amy's OOC and I agree with you guys on that, but… She has to be like this for the story to work out. Besides, who says she won't change in the future chapters… :P**

**Now, without further ado, enjoy chapter 2! Yaaay! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with StH! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Amy raised her hand and rang the doorbell, placing a bright smile on her face. It was a good thing that Cream and her mother lived right next door, meaning she could visit them anytime. The door creaked open, revealing Cream's mother.

"Good morning Vanilla! Um, is Cream ready for school?" Amy asked, pushing up her glasses. Vanilla gave her an apologetic smile.

"Good morning Amy... I'm afraid Cream can't go to school today..." She said, seeing the concern that formed on Amy's face.

"Why? Is she alright?" Amy asked, her eyes widening slightly in worry.

Vanilla nodded. "Yeah... She's just a little sick that's all."

"Well, I better get going then. Bye Vanilla!" Amy waved cheerfully, watching the older rabbit return it before she closed the door. Amy's shoulders slumped as she slowly made her way back to the sidewalk again.

_'Great! I am gonna be lonely on the first day of school... Why did Cream have to get sick today of all days?'_ Sighing, she quickened her pace, not wanting to be late.

* * *

><p>Placing the books neatly in her locker, Amy quickly checked herself out in the mirror, just to make sure that she didn't have anything embarrassing on her face. When she saw nothing, she closed her locker and glanced down at the paper in her hand.<p>

"Spanish... Room 125..." Amy muttered under her breath, looking around for her class. Her eyes rested on a beautiful brown chipmunk, causing her to freeze in her tracks. The chipmunk was leaning against the wall casually, talking to three girls who were listening to her intently.

Snapping out of her trance, Amy spun around, attempting to walk back to where she had come from. Just as she lifted up her leg, a voice stopped her from moving.

"Hey! Come over here four eyes!" The chipmunk called out, making Amy close her eyes sadly. Trying to be brave, she opened her eyes and turned around to face the girl who had exploded into laughter.

"What do you want Sally? I need to go to my lesson so be quick." Amy frowned, not understanding why Sally was laughing. "And what is so funny?"

"You are nerd! Do you even realize what you're wearing?! You've made a total clown out of yourself!" Sally smirked, before laughing again. Students stopped what they were doing and paid attention to them, whereas Amy glanced down at her clothes with a flushed face.

She was dressed in a white shirt that was tucked under her dark blue jeans with the same coloured cardigan over her shirt. On her feet, she wore plain white trainers. Her hair was done in a braid down her right side.

Amy looked up, only to regret it afterwards. She saw everyone eyeing her up and down before they shrieked with laughter. Amy's cheeks burned in humiliation and when she felt tears form in her eyes, she quickly forced them back. She didn't want to look weak in front of Sally, no matter how stupid she felt right now.

Blocking out the laughter, she turned around and surprised Sally by walking away quickly. "Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Sally yelled, but Amy ignored her and broke in a run down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Amy looked up when the door to the classroom opened. A white bat walked in, not looking like she cared at all that she was late. The teacher turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"So Rouge, you finally decided to join us. Want to explain why you are..." She trailed off, looking at the clock. "... Fifteen minutes late to my lesson?"

"I got lost." Rouge said simply, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

The teacher glared at her. "There will be a detention next time for you young lady." She said in her Spanish accent, before pointing to Amy. "Go and sit next to Amy."

_'Oh God, why me?'_ Amy thought miserably, moving her chair so that it was pressed against the wall.

"Oh please, not the nerd. I'll sit next to-" Rouge groaned, but got cut off by the teacher.

"Rouge! I'm the teacher around here not you! I tell you where to sit! Apologize to Amy right now!" The teacher yelled, causing Rouge to groan again and look at Amy who looked very hurt.

"Sorry..." She muttered, not sounding like she meant it. The bat then dragged her feet over to where Amy was sitting and slumped on the chair next to her.

The teacher started babbling again, and no one was aware of Amy who was crying silently in the corner. She just wished that Cream was here! She wished that she wasn't smart enough to be called a nerd! But most importantly, she wished that people would stop being rude to her! What had she done to them anyway?!

Rouge rolled her blue eyes and faced forward to get on with the activity. She picked up a pen and was about to write down on the piece of paper when she realized that she didn't know what to write. Sneaking a glance at Amy from the corner of her eye, she leaned closer and looked at Amy's paper which was already filled up with answers.

Smirking, she began copying it down only to stop when something wet fell down on the paper. Moving her eyes to Amy, Rouge was shocked when she saw tears trailing down the pink hedgehog's face.

"Are you... Crying?" She asked, sounding strangely guilty. Amy gasped and pushed her fingers under her glasses to wipe away the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

The bells rang, saving her from having to answer to Rouge. Amy quickly shoved her books inside her bag and speed-walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Amy set down her tray and sat down on the chair. She had decided to sit on the table at the back of the cafeteria, so as to not grab any unwanted attention.<p>

Amy took out her notebook so that she could work on her homework when she had finished her lunch. Her ears perked up when the chair next to her got pulled back. She looked up, shock forming on her face when she saw Rouge.

"Hey," The bat said, strangely softly. Amy frowned, wondering what she was up to now. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Spanish..."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. She stared hard at Rouge, seeing nothing but honesty in her aqua blue eyes. "Uh... It's alright. I'm used to being called names anyway..." She trailed off, her voice cracking at the end.

"Hey! Rouge! Why are you sitting with that loser? Come over here to your friends!" A voice called out, causing both Rouge and Amy to look up at Sally's table. The chipmunk waved at Rouge, pointing to the chair next to her. Amy looked down at her hands, hearing people snicker from the other tables.

Without saying anything else, Rouge got up and strutted over to Sally's table. Amy started eating her food, chewing on the spaghetti slowly. Something blue caught her eye, immediately making her feel nervous.

"Hey! You don't look so happy sitting by yourself dork! Why don't you come and sit with us? But I'm afraid you have to sit on the floor since there are no more chairs available..." Sally grinned, enjoying how people laughed at her comments.

Amy bit her lip to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. She looked down at her lap, trying to ignore the laughter that boomed through the cafeteria. Looking up, she was disappointed to see SONIC staring at her with... Was it pity? _'I am so pathetic!'_ She thought sadly, her ears dropping while a sob escaped her lips.

"Aw, is the wittle nwerd cwa-ying?" Sally spoke in a baby voice, causing the laughter to turn twice as loud.

"Leave her alone Sally." Someone said, causing Amy to quickly wipe away her tears. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Sonic who had said that. She looked up, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Oh come on, Sonic. I'm having a little fun... That's all." Sally frowned, wondering why Sonic was standing up for that geek.

"You can have fun without humiliating people Sally... You need to think about how others feel ya know." Sonic said, standing up and dumping his tray to the side. Not waiting for her answer, he sped out of the cafeteria, leaving his friends and everyone else to look after him in shock.

Amy felt her stomach churn and do somersaults, while her lips curved up in a small smile. Sonic had just stood up for her... Anyone would be happy if they were in her place.

Sally stopped gaping at where Sonic was standing a second ago, before huffing and whispering things to her friends that made them giggle, but Amy could care less. She stood up and dumped her tray, making sure to grab her bag and her notebook, before leaving the cafeteria too.

* * *

><p>"Hey, um, SONIC!" Amy called out, running towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic turned around, watching the breathless pink female who panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.<p>

"What's up?" Sonic asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark blue baggy jeans.

"I... Uh... I-I wanted to thank you for-" Amy started, feeling like her heart would jump out of her chest.

"No prob. Listen, I gotta go..." Sonic said, flashing a small smile at her, before breaking in a run down the hallway. Amy felt a frown pull at her lips as she slowly started dragging her feet towards her locker.

"I shouldn't be upset... I mean he's SONIC the Hedgehog! The most popular guy in the school... I'm just a lame girl who always gets humiliated. He wouldn't want to talk to someone like me. I'm not worth his time..." Amy muttered to herself, pushing up her glasses. She took out the books she needed for her next lesson, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning at her reflection.

Sighing, she closed her locker and began walking to her next class, all the while thinking about a certain blue hedgehog who she couldn't push away from her thoughts...

* * *

><p>Amy stopped writing down in her paper to look up at the person who had just entered the classroom. Her heartbeat fastened as she saw Sonic with a cocky smile on his face.<p>

"Hello Mrs Smith," he greeted the teacher, causing everyone in the class to laugh at his comment. The teacher gave the students a small glare, showing them that she was not pleased.

"Well, hello there Sonic! I'd be very happy if you join my detention class after school." She faked a smile, getting a grin in return.

"I'd be glad to!" Sonic said cockily, causing the teacher to scowl at him. He then looked around the class for an empty chair and froze when he realized that the only empty chair was next to Amy.

Amy felt like her heart would explode as she saw Sonic looking at the chair next to her. She quickly focused back on her writing when he started making his way over to her table.

"Hi," Sonic said simply as he pulled out the chair and sat next to her. Amy's palms started feeling sweaty while her heart hammered in her chest. She was so used to being ignored by everyone else that his sudden greeting made her feel very nervous.

"H-hello." Amy stuttered, gulping down a very dry throat. Sonic sat down on the chair and looked over at her, before turning around to the person close to him.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic whispered, his eyes flicking to the teacher who was writing something down on the board. Shadow, an ebony hedgehog with red streaks, turned to look at Sonic with a bored face.

"What?" Shadow asked without emotion, raising an eyebrow. Sonic held out his blank paper for him to see.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" The blue hedgehog questioned back, watching Shadow simply shrug his shoulders and hold out his own piece of blank paper.

"I have no idea..." Shadow replied, placing his paper down on the table, then taking out his earphones and pushing them in his ears.

Sonic rolled his green eyes and turned to look at the female sitting next to him. She was writing things down quickly, and from where he was sitting, he could see that more than half of her page was full.

Amy stopped writing when she felt eyes on her, and as she turned around, her face flushed a deep red when she noticed Sonic staring at her.

"Um..." Amy trailed off, wondering why he was looking at her. Sonic quickly looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you mind if... If I copy from you?" He asked, his eyes flicking over to her for a second before moving to his blank paper.

Amy resisted the urge to smile. "No! Not at all!" She said, pushing her paper to him. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," Sonic muttered, jotting down everything on his paper in less than 40 seconds. He smiled when he was finished but frowned slightly when he saw that her handwriting was much neater than his. Shrugging, he pushed the paper back to her and gave her another small smile.

Amy felt like her insides were melting. He was just so... Perfect. Even though he was popular, cocky, funny and extremely hot, he wasn't being rude to her like all of the other popular people.

Since she was done with the activity, Amy took off her glasses and placed them on the table. She held her chin in both of her hands as she watched the teacher ramble on.

Sonic leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers against the table in boredom. His eyes rested on Amy's glasses and slowly, his hand moved towards it.

Amy snapped out of her daydream when she saw Sonic reach out for her glasses. She watched him put it on curiously. The blue hedgehog pushed the glasses up to his nose and cocked an eyebrow at Amy whose eyes were wide.

"Do glasses look good on me?" Sonic questioned, pointing to his eyes. Amy looked at him intently while resisting the urge to squeal. Sonic was talking with her and he was even wearing her glasses!

"Um, you do look nice but I think it suits you better without them." The pink hedgehog answered nervously, watching him grin and take off the glasses.

"Thought so..." Sonic handed her glasses back to her, but was oblivious when his hand brushed against hers and she turned a bright red colour.

_'Why does he have to be nice to me? Why can't he just insult me like all the other people? He only makes me like him more!'_ Amy thought to herself with a small frown, looking at the blue hedgehog from the corner of her eye who was texting someone on his expensive phone.

The bells rang, causing everyone to jump out of their seats and rush out of the door at once. Amy took her time putting away her stuff inside her bag. She looked next to her to see Sonic doing the same.

"Um, bye...?" Amy said, not realizing that it came out as a question. Sonic, who was about to dash off, gave her a small smile.

"Bye Amy," he said, before breaking in a run and ignoring the teacher who yelled at him. Amy looked down to see her hands shaking slightly. Sighing, she picked up her bag and forced her heart to calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? Please review!<strong>

**-Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I'm here with an update! Whoop! I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of Sally. I mean this is just a story after all. Anyways, a huge thank you to those people who have read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! Enjoy the new chappie! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Aw, that was sooo sweet of him!" Cream exclaimed as she walked beside her best friend, Amy Rose. She gave the pink hedgehog a smile, before sniffing slightly.

"Yeah... It was." Amy muttered, not aware of the small smile that formed on her lips at the mention of the blue hedgehog. She bit her lip and fought the urge to blush.

"Maybe he likes you!" Cream giggled teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows. Amy gasped and shook her head, turning a light shade of red.

"No, he doesn't!" Amy whispered, not wanting the people around them to hear what they were saying. Cream stopped walking and gave her friend another teasing smile.

"But he stood up for you! And he's being incredibly nice to you! If you ask me, I think he has a crush on you!" The creamy rabbit giggled again, finding Amy's expression very funny.

Amy closed her open jaw and shook her head. "No, he doesn't like me! Why would he? I mean, look at me! I am nothing but an ugly nerd!" She sighed, hiding her frown.

"Relax Amy! Jeez, I was only joking with you." Cream looked surprised at Amy's outburst, shaking her head. "And don't say that you're ugly because you are naturally beautiful unlike the other girls who hide their true appearance behind tons of makeup!"

Amy smiled at her friend brightly. Cream always knew how to make her feel better... "Thanks Cream, and you are pretty too!"

"I'm not so sure about that! Haha!" Cream laughed, the pink hedgehog joining in with her.

"Nonsense! Look, here comes Tails!" Amy pointed to the yellow fox with a grin. Unlike her, Cream had told Amy who she had a crush on.

Cream's face turned red as she looked over at the fox nervously. Tails stopped walking when he was standing right in front of them.

"Hello Cream! Hi Amy!" Tails smiled, rubbing his neck timidly. Amy and Cream returned his smile. Tails wasn't popular but he wasn't called a nerd either even though he was very smart.

"H-hi," Cream gave him a small wave, her cheeks turning an even brighter red. Amy wanted to tease Cream so badly but decided now was not the time.

"Hello Tails! Well, I'll see you guys later!" Amy gave Cream a quick wink, before walking in the opposite direction. She entered her class, regretting it afterwards. The only people in the class were Sally and her group of friends.

_'Uh-oh... They haven't noticed me yet, maybe I can-'_ Amy's thoughts were interrupted when a rubber hit her head. She looked up to see Sally smirking at her.

"Hey there nerd…" The chipmunk greeted, leaning against the wall while checking out her nails. Amy mustered up her courage and walked to her usual seat without saying anything to Sally.

"Are you deaf? 'Cause if you are, it adds to your long list of, 'things that make me unattractive'." One of Sally's friends commented, high-fiving another girl who giggled.

Amy completely ignored them and looked up at the clock. She wished for the minutes to go faster because she didn't want to be alone with Sally and her mean friends... Some other students also walked in the class and took their seats, avoiding going anywhere near the pink hedgehog.

"Ooh, I see you changed your glasses!" Sally smirked, leaning on Amy's desk. The pink hedgehog, again, ignored her. Instead she took out a book and started reading it.

"Seriously, you have no sense of fashion. You always come to school looking like a freak from outer space!" Sally's best friend, who Amy recognized as Fiona, snorted. Again, Amy ignored them.

"Are you gonna keep ignoring us geek?" Sally asked, causing Amy to let out an annoyed sigh. The pink hedgehog still said nothing and focused on her reading. "Well then loser, you asked for it!"

Before Amy could digest Sally's words, her glasses were snatched away from her eyes. "Hey!" She yelled, trying to grab her glasses. Sally laughed and moved it away from her reach.

"Sally! Throw it to me!" Fiona yelled, cupping her hands in front of her. Amy stumbled out of her chair and dashed over to the chipmunk. Just as she was about to make a grab for her glasses, Sally threw it over to Fiona.

"I got it!" Fiona laughed, walking backwards. The glasses flew through the air and landed right in front of Fiona's feet, shattering into a million pieces. "Oops! My bad!"

Amy stared at her glasses with wide eyes. She ran over to it, knelt down and picked it up carefully. Her ears perked up slightly when she heard them laugh.

"Oh no Fiona! What did you do? The nerd won't be able to see without her glasses on!" Sally snorted, high-fiving Fiona who smirked.

Amy looked up with blurry eyes. She saw the other students either shaking their heads in pity or laughing along with Sally and her friends. Fighting back the tears, Amy stood up, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door just as the bells rang and the teacher walked in.

"Amy? Amy, where are you going?" The teacher questioned, feeling worried for the pink hedgehog. It wasn't like her to run out of a lesson. "Amy!"

* * *

><p>Amy sobbed and buried her head in her knees. <em>'Why me?' <em>She thought desperately, choking on a few sobs.

"What have I done to Sally? Why is everyone so rude to me?" The pink hedgehog murmured, lifting up her head and sniffing. "Oh God! I just ran out of class! I need to go back!" Amy gasped, jumping up to her feet. She wiped her eyes furiously, and then walked over to the mirror. She was glad that she was the only one in there...

Amy sniffed as she looked at her reflection. Her ponytail was messed up, while her eyes were bright red from crying too much. Tear stains covered her whole face and she had a runny nose. Turning on the tap, she splashed cold water on her face.

After a few splashes, she turned off the tap and opened her hair. She ran her fingers through her long, pink quills in an attempt to straighten them, before pulling it up in a neater ponytail.

Looking at herself one more time and making sure that it didn't look like she had been crying, she grabbed her bag from the floor and exited the girls' toilets.

Sniffing, she walked down the empty corridor. Suddenly, she felt a strong gust of wind pass her. Amy paid no attention to it... That is, until she felt it again, but this time it stopped next to her.

Looking up, she was shocked to see Sonic looking at her curiously. "Hey, are you alright?"

If it had been any other time, Amy would've been jumping up and down for joy that he was speaking to her, but this time she just wanted him to go away. Why was it that every time he saw her, she had to be either humiliated or miserable?

"Amy...? Have you been crying?" Sonic asked again, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sonic... I can't speak right now. I have to go back to my lesson." Amy answered, and just as she was about to walk away, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to see Sonic's hand holding her wrist lightly. Her heartbeat fastened and her stomach did somersaults.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong." Sonic said seriously, letting go of her wrist and running a hand through his blue quills. "Was it Sally who made you upset?"

Amy felt her eyes widen in surprise. How did he know that it was Sally? "I... Uh-"

"I'll take that as a yes..." Sonic said, noticing how uncomfortable Amy looked. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked very unhappy. Not to mention... She wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Sonic, I have to go... I'm late already!" Amy spoke up, walking away before Sonic could say anything. The blue hedgehog didn't stop her this time; he simply shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>"Amy, are you ok? You look sad." Cream observed, swallowing some crisps. Amy chewed her doughnut and gave the concerned rabbit a small smile.<p>

"I'm fine... It's just Sally being Sally." The pink hedgehog shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Cream could see right through her.

"What did she do this time?" Cream frowned, placing a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder.

"She broke my glasses." Amy admitted, feeling ashamed. Cream gasped.

"Amy! You can't just let her get away with everything! Why don't you tell-"

"It's ok, I'm used to it. I don't really care anymore." Amy cut her off, shrugging her shoulders. She ignored Cream's pitiful look and stood up, having finished eating her snack. "I have to go and see the English teacher real quick, you don't mind if I leave you alone?"

"Of course not! Go ahead," the creamy rabbit smiled, patting Amy's shoulder. The pink hedgehog smiled back but it soon turned to a grin when she spotted a yellow fox making his way over to their table.

"Oh and look who's coming this way!" Amy whispered, sending a teasing wink in Cream's direction, causing the rabbit to turn beet red. Amy shook her head with a laugh and walked out of the cafeteria, making sure to wave at Tails who waved back with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Thank you miss," Amy said politely, watching her teacher smile and pat her back before walking away. The pink hedgehog sighed, making her way to her locker. When she got there, she noticed two guys leaning against the locker next to hers.<p>

"Oh look, here comes the 'hot' nerd!" One of them commented, leaving Amy's whole face to turn bright red. Not because they called her 'hot', but because they were practically making fun of her.

Ignoring them, Amy quickly put her books away. She heard the guys whisper something, wolf whistle and then chuckle madly. Sighing, she speed-walked down the hallway, wanting to get away from them as soon as possible.

Amy was thinking of going back to the cafeteria and joining Cream but then decided that she wouldn't interrupt her moment with Tails...

She was snapped out of her thoughts by distant giggling sounds. Her eyes narrowed when the giggling became louder and louder as she moved down the hall.

Turning around the corner, she froze in her tracks as her eyes widened. There, leaning against the locker was Sally with a red echidna trapped in her arms.

Amy's eyes narrowed when she recognized the echidna as Rouge's boyfriend, Knuckles. What was he doing here with Sally? Biting her lip, she quickly ran back around the corner, not wanting to be seen by them. Poking her head out, she watched Sally whisper something to him and run a finger down his chest seductively.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Sally leaned in and kissed Knuckles passionately. This didn't make any sense! Rouge was one of Sally's close friends! Why would she kiss her friend's boyfriend?

Amy decided that she would tell Rouge about this incident... Sure, they weren't friends or anything and Rouge could be rather mean sometimes but still... Rouge had to know about this kiss. It was the right thing to do...

Nodding her head, Amy looked one more time at the kissing pair, feeling disgusted. Knuckles had a girlfriend and yet, he wasn't making any move to push Sally away. Turning around, she made her way to her next lesson.

* * *

><p>Amy smiled at the ringing sound of the bells, getting up and putting her things away. She turned to the orange porcupine next to her and held out the glasses that she had let Amy borrow with a small smile.<p>

"Thanks for letting me use your glasses." Amy said politely, watching the porcupine smile back and take her glasses.

"You're welcome." She said, putting the glasses away before pushing the ones she was wearing up her nose. Amy smiled again, and then left without saying anything else.

When she reached the cafeteria, she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of white. Her green eyes lit up a second later when she spotted Rouge sitting down with Sally and some other girls.

She was about to walk up to their table but was forced to stop when someone jumped on her back and covered her eyes with a giggle. "Guess who?"

"Let me guess... Cream?" Amy responded with a smile, the rabbit giggling and jumping off Amy's back.

"I wanted you to think it was Tails who jumped on you! I tried mimicking his voice but I failed, didn't I?" Cream asked, noticing Amy's amused expression.

"Haha, yes! Tails doesn't have a squeaky voice!" Amy joked, watching the rabbit pout playfully. The pink hedgehog looked back at Rouge, then at Cream again. "Look Cream, I need to take care of something. I'll explain later, ok?"

Cream's brown eyes showed confusion as she looked at Amy curiously, but she nodded her head and sat down on the nearest table. "Alright, I'll be here."

Amy took a deep breath and walked over to Sally's table. The brown chipmunk stopped speaking with Rouge and looked up at her with a small smirk.

"Hey four eyes! Oops! I mean two eyes; I totally forgot that you broke your glasses this morning." Sally snorted, nudging Fiona who laughed.

Amy ignored them and looked straight at Rouge who was eating her food. "Uh... Rouge?"

"What?" The mentioned bat asked, glancing up at the pink hedgehog in boredom.

"I need to tell you something very important..." Amy said, watching Rouge's eyebrow raise up. Sally and Fiona exchanged glances with small smirks on their faces.

"About what? You being a total weirdo?" Fiona snorted, pointing to Amy's clothes. The pink hedgehog ignored her and instead focused on Rouge again.

"Rouge, it's something very, very important. It's been bothering me a lot... You need to know that Knuck-" Immediately, Amy cupped a hand over her mouth. But the last word seemed to have caught Rouge's interest.

"What is it? Tell me," Rouge said, looking at Amy curiously. The pink hedgehog shook her head.

"No, not here..." Amy replied, gesturing to the cafeteria doors. Rouge eyed Amy in confusion and slight suspicion but stood up anyway.

"This better be good..." The bat gave Amy a threatening glance, before following the pink hedgehog out of the cafeteria, Cream watching them in confusion the whole time...

* * *

><p>"Speak up," Rouge demanded, crossing her arms across her chest while raising a questioning eyebrow.<p>

Amy gulped and tried to make it as simple as possible. "Well, I was walking down the corridor when I saw Sally..." She started, noticing Rouge's ears perk up curiously.

"What about it?" Rouge asked, checking out her nails with a small frown. Why was she wasting her time listening to this nerd anyway?

"Uh... To make things short, I saw her kissing with Knuckles and I thought you should know because it was the right thing to do-"

"Hold up," Rouge held up a hand to interrupt Amy's babbling. "You saw Sally kissing with KNUCKLES?" She asked, emphasizing Knuckles' name. When Amy nodded, Rouge's hand balled up into a fist while an angry scowl formed on her face.

Amy watched nervously, afraid of what Rouge would do... But she was happy. She had done the right thing by telling Rouge...

Suddenly, Rouge's hand loosened while she straightened up and smiled at Amy. The pink hedgehog was honestly confused to see Rouge acting that way.

"I don't believe you." The white bat said simply, letting her lips form a small smirk. Amy sighed, she should have seen this coming.

"Don't believe me... But don't say I didn't tell you..." Amy said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Rouge called out, jogging up next to her. "Are you sure it was him?" Amy sighed and nodded her head. Rouge stopped walking, her lips forming a frown. "How? When? Where? And why?"

"I saw them during break... It looked like Sally started it all because she was all over him. Knuckles on the other hand, didn't look thrilled nor did he push her away..." Amy explained, watching Rouge's hands curl into fists again.

"That bitch!" Rouge yelled, getting stares from random people passing by. "I'll teach her a thing or two!" With that, Rouge burst through the cafeteria doors.

Amy's eyes widened and she hurriedly followed the fuming bat. Rouge stormed up to Sally and slammed her fists down on the table. Sally jumped up at the sudden noise, looking over at Rouge in alarm. Before she could say anything, Rouge grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

"What the hell Rouge?!" Sally hissed, giving the bat a glare. She straightened out the creases on her incredibly short mini-skirt.

Rouge glared harder. "I could ask you the same thing! What the fuck were you thinking! Kissing MY boyfriend like that!" She yelled, ignoring how the whole cafeteria fell silent at her outburst.

Sally's eyes widened as she looked at Rouge who was visibly fuming. Before she could protest, she felt a sharp sting of pain in her left cheek. Everyone gasped while Cream looked over at Amy with wide eyes.

"Amy, what did you do!?" The rabbit asked, noticing that the pink hedgehog's lips were twitching as she tried to hold back a smile.

"I said I'll explain later!" Amy whispered, looking back at Rouge and Sally. The chipmunk held her throbbing cheek and glared at Rouge.

"How dare you?!" Rouge spat, giving Sally a look that showed how disappointed and disgusted she was feeling. "How could you do something like that!? What kind of friend are you?!"

"Hey, back off! Don't put all of the blame on Sally! Your boyfriend, KNUCKLES kissed her too!" Fiona yelled, defending the speechless chipmunk.

"You stay out of this, you good for nothing whore!" Rouge growled back, immediately making Fiona back away. "And you! You are nothing but a lying, cheating, disgusting, filthy, backstabbing slut!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing a shaky finger at Sally in rage.

Sally finally snapped. "Oh yeah? A slut am I? Well at least I don't dress like a stripper! As far as I know, YOU look like a slut right now! Not me!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes, wondering what would happen next. Rouge shook with fury, before she screamed and tackled Sally to the floor. Sally screeched back and both females exchanged slaps and scratches. Rouge grit her teeth and pulled at Sally's hair, her hands getting covered with the chipmunk's red hair.

Sally screamed in pain and rolled them over and attempted to punch Rouge who quickly rolled them back and slapped her, causing her to whimper.

Everyone else gasped, watched with wide eyes, or cheered them on. Sally used all of her strength to push Rouge off of her and stand up to her feet, glaring at the white bat. Rouge snarled and attacked her again, taking out all of her anger by beating the crap out of Sally.

Cream's eyes were wide, whereas Amy was watching the fight as if it was some funny TV show. She liked seeing Sally getting beat up by Rouge... It made her think of it as some kind of revenge for all of the times that Sally had hurt her.

The cafeteria doors burst open and in rushed Knuckles with... Sonic! Knuckles immediately ran over to his girlfriend and pulled her away from Sally.

"Let me go!" Rouge screeched, trying to pry the echidna's hands away from her waist. "I said... Let me fucking beat the shit out of that slut!"

Sally smirked and threw herself at the bat, attempting to slap her face but she was held back. Amy felt a frown tug at her lips when she realized that Sonic had his arms wrapped around Sally, holding her away from the fuming bat.

"Rouge! Will you please calm down!?" Knuckles tightened his grip on the struggling bat. Rouge suddenly stopped moving, but then turned to look at the red echidna with hurt in her beautiful blue eyes.

"You kissed Sally..." She muttered, watching Knuckles look down in shame and shift around uncomfortably.

"Looks like you weren't as good as you thought you were!" Sally commented, adding a snort at the end. Rouge threw her a glare and was about to attack her again, but Knuckles held her back.

"Sal, just be quiet..." Sonic said, keeping his hands firmly locked around her waist. What he wasn't aware of was that a certain pink hedgehog was glaring at both him and Sally.

"Rouge... I..." Knuckles sighed, not knowing how to explain himself. The albino bat looked at him as if he some alien from outer space, and then pushed his hands away from her waist, catching him off guard.

"Fuck you!" Rouge yelled with slightly blurry eyes, storming out of the cafeteria, Knuckles following after her with guilt on his face. Sonic let go of Sally who brushed her clothes and turned around, scanning the crowd of people. Her blue eyes stopped on Amy.

"You will pay for this snitch! You are such a coward! You couldn't say it in my face, how pathetic! I will make sure you get what's coming for you!" With that said, Sally spun on her heel and exited through the cafeteria doors, her friends hot on her heels.

Sonic looked at Amy for a second who seemed to be frozen in shock. Running a hand through his quills, he walked over to his usual table and sat down with his friends.

Amy gulped and took her seat next to a speechless Cream. "Amy, why would you do something like that!? Sally means what she says! If she messed with you before, she will mess with you much more from now on! And not in a playful manner... Oh boy, things have gotten very ugly!"

"I-I'm not scared of her! I only told Rouge because my conscience would keep bugging me if I didn't... It was the right thing to do." Amy tried to sound brave, although she was trembling under her tough act.

_'Oh God, what have I got myself into?' _

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?" Amy looked up to see Rouge gesturing to the seat next to her. She shook her head, watching on in confusion as Rouge sat down. "Look, I just wanted to thank you for telling me about Sally and Knuckles... If you hadn't, that two-faced slut would still be my friend..."<p>

"Oh... Uh, you're welcome?" Amy raised an eyebrow, her eyes nearly popping out when Rouge laughed.

"Hahaha! I don't know how to make it up to you... I owe you big time." The bat smiled, confusing Amy even more. Why was Rouge being so nice to her all of a sudden?

"You don't have to! I didn't tell you so you could do something for me in return!" Amy shook her head, smiling at the albino bat.

Rouge laughed. "Well, alright... Thanks again Amy, you're a nice girl. I have to go now, I don't have this lesson."

"Hm, okay. Bye!" Amy responded cheerfully, getting a small smile in return.

"See you later Amy." Rouge said, grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom. The pink hedgehog watched after her in confusion and surprise.

_'Ok... That was really weird. Since when did Rouge talk to me without calling me a nerd? Since when did she talk to me at all?!' _

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* So much drama! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter; the next update won't be so quick. :P Please review before you leave, thanks! :)<strong>

**-Amy**


End file.
